<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Group Study Session by MRKCaptainAsteria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490674">Group Study Session</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRKCaptainAsteria/pseuds/MRKCaptainAsteria'>MRKCaptainAsteria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All three former captains attend the same university, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto still isn't good at math, F/M, Fluff, Kuroo Tetsurou being affectionateish, Oikawa Tooru Being Oikawa Tooru, Small world honestly, Studying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRKCaptainAsteria/pseuds/MRKCaptainAsteria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Kuroo, your boyfriend, are roommates. Bokuto asks you to tutor him for his math class, which you agree to. Unbeknownst to Kuroo, Bokuto invites you over to their place as a surprise study guest when Kuroo is already having his own study session. Kuroo ends up being slightly jealous at the amount of attention you give his best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Group Study Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off a picture I saw on the Internet, I wanted to do a short story about it where the three former captains go to the same university. In this situation, all three are freshmen while you/original female character is a second year, hence why Bokuto is asking for your help. It's not that good, but I didn't want to call it quits halfway through, so enjoy regardless!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing in front of an apartment door with a slightly tilted <em> 2B </em> number on it, you were debating if you should set your grocery bags down and knock or if it would be more beneficial to knock with your foot a few times. You were honestly tempted to go for the second option, but then realized that it would be even noisier to the occupant’s neighbors, nor did you want to clean up the scuff marks your shoe would make. </p><p>A small sigh is released before the heavier of the two grocery bags was placed onto the floor, a heavy set of knocks on the door following right after. </p><p>It was only 9:30am, but since it was a Saturday morning, you were normally still in bed at this time catching some extra rest to make up for the all-nighters you’ve pulled for some of your classes. The fact that you were up and about before 10:00am on the weekend meant it was important. </p><p>Pulling out your phone to wait for the door to be opened, you remember how you got yourself into this situation.</p><p>
  <b>--A FEW DAYS AGO--</b>
</p><p>
  <em> As the clock struck 11:50am, the instructor abruptly ended his lecture. The sound of students packing their belongings up and muffled talking echoed throughout the lecture hall as people tried to quickly make their escape from the room either to their next class or to lunch. Since you were sitting in the front, the traffic congestion towards the back set of doorways was always crowded so you usually chose to wait an extra couple of minutes for the pathway to clear up before leaving too. It helped that that class was the last one you had for the day, otherwise it would be a struggle trying to make it from this class to the next on the other side of campus in under eight minutes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This time, however, there was a straggling group of girls standing just outside the classroom door giggling and squealing at something. Not wanting to listen in on them, you were just about to put in your earbuds to listen to some music before a loud voice suddenly called out your name.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Stopping dead in your tracks at recognizing the familiar voice, your body turned automatically to locate the source of the voice, eyes widening in surprise.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A tall male with spiky white-grey hair with black streaks throughout it and golden eyes sporting a grey sweater with the university’s logo made his way closer.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “B-Bokuto-kun, hi! Um, what are you doing here? Last time I checked, you weren’t taking this class.” The tone of surprise was pretty evident to him, as he abashedly scratched the back of his head, a timid look on his face. The chances of running into him on campus was pretty low except when they purposely planned an outing together. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m not, thank goodness. I was actually waiting for you. This is pretty sudden, but I have a favor to ask you.” Your brows were raised in surprise at the turn of events. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The same group of girls that were giggling before were now focused on you and Bokuto as they conversed secretively amongst each other. You could feel the questioning and judging looks from them, but you easily disregarded it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Me? Um, sure. What’s up?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Unexpectedly, Bokuto performs a low bow, causing you to take a step back in surprise again. “Please help tutor me for my math class. Math isn’t my strongest suit, but I need to maintain at least a C to still be on the volleyball team. I’ve asked a few others from my class, but it doesn’t make as much sense as when you were helping me that one time before.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Even before he was finished with his explanation, you rushed over to his bent form to urge him to stand up. Once his golden eyes make contact with your brown eyes again, an embarrassed smile takes over. “Bokuto-kun, no need to go that far. I’m not the best teacher, but I’ll help you with what I can.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A large grin replaced his timid expression from before. “Thank you so much!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You waved your hand in a nonchalant manner. “No problem. Also, you didn’t have to ask me in person to tutor you. You could’ve texted me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t have your number though, otherwise, I would have. I asked Kuroo for it, but he refused to give it to me.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You felt like an idiot. You’ve known him for almost two years now and never bothered to give him your number.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bokuto whipped out his phone and started up the contact information for your number. When he handed it to you to input the number, you couldn’t help but notice the smiley face next to your name.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At that small detail, a soft smile breaks out onto your face at his genuineness. “Speaking of which, how did you know that I would be in this class?” You asked upon typing your number into it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, that was easy. I snuck into Kuroo’s phone to find your schedule. It took me a bit to find it, but he had a picture saved in his photos so it would be easier for him to remember and keep track of.” Bokuto stated proudly.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At his confession, the fingers on his phone’s screen came to an abrupt stop as you gave him a look of open bewilderment. “So you thought it was easier to hack into Kuroo’s phone to look for my schedule that he may or may not have than to look up my phone number?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Exactly.” He said, not the least bit ashamed at his actions, nor understanding the extra work he went through. You couldn’t help but shake your head in exasperation before handing his phone back.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But does this Saturday morning sound fine? Practice for volleyball got canceled and Kuroo is already hosting a study session with a classmate.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Would it be alright to crash uninvited and last minute?” A hint of concern coloring your voice. As much as you love spending time with your boyfriend, when it came to school work, you both were on top of it, nor did you want to be a burden.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This time, Bokuto waved his hand unconcernedly. “Of course. You’ll be helping me. Plus, Kuroo will be in the same room so he shouldn’t have to worry.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, if you say so.” Secretly, you were excited to spend this time indirectly with him. “I’ll be there then with drinks or something. If it’s in the morning, I’m going to need the extra boost.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>----</b>
</p><p>What felt like ten years but was actually thirty seconds, the door to the apartment opened up, revealing a familiar horned-owl lookalike sporting a light blue sweater and black sweatpants. You were glad to not be the only one comfortably dressed since your attire consisted of jean shorts, a red volleyball sweater that was slightly big (which was actually Kuroo’s), and black athletic shoes. Your wavy brown hair was put up into a high ponytail. </p><p>“Hey, glad you could make it!” Bokuto exclaimed excitedly. With your phone now in your pocket, you were about to grab the grocery bag sitting on the ground when it was suddenly swiped from your vision. The bag of drinks was now being carried by Bokuto into the apartment since you were carrying another grocery bag and your black backpack. </p><p>As you stepped inside, the shoes were taken off near the front door, the door locked firmly behind. From the living room, you could hear your boyfriend’s voice shout out to Bokuto, “Who is it?”</p><p>“It’s Santa! And I’ve come bearing gifts for all the good little boys and girls this year.” You replied back to his question. </p><p>Bokuto only gives you an amused grin before making his way to the living room. You’re only a step behind him when your vision suddenly brightens at the sight. Everything is pretty much the same as it was the last time you visited: a tan leather couch against the wall to the bedrooms, a large wooden table in the center over a carpet, and at angle nearest the corner leading to the outside patio was the TV setup, except it was exceptionally clean. </p><p>“Wow. You guys should have study sessions more often if it means this place will be clean.” The words come out in a teasing manner. </p><p>However, seated around the wooden table was your boyfriend, dressed in a long, black sleeve top wearing jeans, and his guest. </p><p>At hearing your voice clearly, Kuroo’s head whipped up to see your standing figure behind Bokuto. It wasn’t often that you got to surprise him, but when you did, his expression was priceless. </p><p>At his surprised expression, a wink and a salute is sent his way. “Hiya! Missed me?”</p><p>A genuine smile lit up his face at your presence as he abruptly got up from his seat to give you a hug, which you eagerly returned of course. </p><p>“Hey! As much as I missed you, what brings you here? I don’t recall getting a text or anything.” A kiss was exchanged between the both of you</p><p>“Well, obviously, that’s what a surprise is called.” You sassed smartly before giggling at his eye roll. “But, seriously, I’m here to tutor Bokuto-kun. If we’re in your way, we can go elsewhere.” You tell him sincerely. Bokuto tried to protest, but it fell on deaf ears. You didn’t want to be in his way of working on a project, but he waved aside your concern.</p><p>“Nah, it’s cool. I’m actually glad that you’re here. After studying, we can hang out tonight.” You nodded your head in agreement before another voice piped up, one that you weren’t expecting to hear. </p><p>“Kuroo-kun, we have to actually get work done first before you can go on a date.” With some space between the two of you, you have a clear visual of the guest. </p><p>Earlier, since their back was to you, all you could see was a mop of dark brown hair, but now they were watching you and Kuroo’s interaction with slight interest. Once you and the guest make eye contact, your eyes widened in shock. </p><p>“Ya~hoo! Long time no see.” He called out to you cheerfully. </p><p>“Oikawa-san?!” You exclaimed. </p><p>Kuroo’s gaze switched back and forth between the both of you. “You guys know each other?” He asked with an eyebrow raised. </p><p>“We had a class together before. I only remember him because he tried to flirt with me before he found out I had a boyfriend.” You explained in a dry tone. </p><p>“Now it makes sense why you turned me down. Not that it bothered me or anything.” He said, not denying the previous statement. “But to think you were with Kuroo-kun, the odds of that.” </p><p>You couldn’t help but nod your head in agreement. “Wait, how do you guys know Oikawa-san?”</p><p>“He’s my project partner,” Kuroo stated. </p><p>Bokuto added, “We’re on the volleyball team together.” </p><p>Of course. A small world indeed. </p><p>You shake your head before returning to the matter at hand. “Anywho, I brought drinks and some snacks. Didn’t know exactly what you could have so I got a variety.” The bag of snacks that you were holding was placed in the center on the table, just out of the way of their research materials. “There’s some chips, fruits, chocolate, milk bread-”</p><p>At the mention of milk bread, Oikawa eagerly digs into the bag for it. Who would of known that the flirty playboy had a thing for milk bread. Everyone else watched as he tore into it excitedly. Realizing that he had our attention, he swallowed the piece he was chewing, and pouted adorably. “You guys can’t judge me.”</p><p>You couldn’t help but chuckle at his behavior. “In the bag that Bokuto-kun has, there are some iced coffee drinks and juices. The chocolate milk is for me. And no judgement from you guys either.” Sure, it was more of a kids’ drink, but it was one of your favorites. </p><p>Eventually, everyone settled down after claiming their snacks. At the wooden table, space was made for you next to Bokuto as each person had a side of the table. Oikawa and Kuroo had both their notebooks and laptops out in front of them. They conversed softly to each other as Bokuto had his math book and notebook in front of him. </p><p>Seated to Bokuto’s left made it easier for you to watch Bokuto do his work since he was right-handed. When he did make mistakes, you gently pointed out the errors and showed him the correct way to do the problems. You were so caught up in fixing his mistakes that you didn’t realize how close you got to him from your side of the table. The heat of his left arm was practically touching your right arm. </p><p>Unbeknownst to you, a certain someone was watching you the entire time.</p><p>After a while, as Bokuto seemed to slowly understand the material and didn’t require your assistance as frequent, you brought out your own work to do, which was English writing. With your own notebook and pen out and the corresponding English literature book, you began answering the questions in English. When it came to the free response part, you were left stumped about the topic. </p><p>Unconsciously, your gaze wandered to your left, landing on Kuroo working studiously on his work. Often his attention would switch between the laptop and his notebook as he furiously scribbled something onto the paper. </p><p>“If you take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Kuroo said amusedly, not looking up from his work. You blinked a couple of times, not realizing that your left hand was propped up on the table with your chin resting in the palm as you watched him work. </p><p>Honestly, you weren’t sure how long you were watching him work, but a snigger is audibly heard coming from your right. You whipped your head around to send Bokuto a glare, cheeks flushing red in embarrassment. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.” You murmured childishly before resuming your own work. </p><p>Sometime later, all four of you finished your work by early afternoon. Oikawa and Bokuto left the apartment with the excuse of lunch and having their own volleyball practice. </p><p>You and Kuroo decided to just hang out in his room. After studying for long periods of time, you usually got tired, and it didn’t help that you pulled some all-nighters recently. Kuroo, knowing how tired you were, was more than content to just spend this time taking a nap with you, which was why you were cuddled into his arms on his bed. </p><p>The ponytail from earlier came undone at Kuroo’s hand as they sifted through the long, wavy strands. With your head resting on his firm chest and body pressed up against his, you enjoyed the heat radiating off of him as it was a soothing balm to your fatigue.</p><p>It wasn’t long before your eyes drifted closed, the sound of your breathing a reassuring pattern to him. </p><p>“I know you were helping birdbrain with his work, but I didn’t like seeing you so close to him nor paying him more attention that what I received all day. I don’t even think you were aware of how close you got to him and how it didn’t faze you.” Kuroo said softly to the sleeping recipient. He knew it would fall on deaf ears, but still wanted to say it. “I want you to do that only with me. And seeing you in my sweater… I enjoyed it a lot more than I should have.” </p><p>Finished with his rant, he kissed the top of your head. “You can crash in on my study sessions anytime.” Settling more comfortably into his bed, his eyes started to drift off to sleep when a single statement had him freeze up.</p><p>“You should change the passcode for your phone. Bokuto-kun knows it. It’s how he found out my schedule,” you murmured sleepily, dozing off again.</p><p>Safe to say, Kuroo had a few things to say to Bokuto when he came home later that day. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>